jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
M4SONIC
M4SONIC was a techno musician act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. He was eliminated in the Semifinals in the Judges' Choice. Background M4SONIC is an electronic musical force to be reckoned with. As the world number one Launchpad artist, his sheer skill and enigmatic passion lead to songs and performances that leave onlookers in awe. He blasted onto the electronic music scene with his unique and truly mindblowing performances on the Novation Launchpad. His first single ‘Weapon’ was released on a self made Youtube video in 2012, propelling his music career to new heights and reaching 1,000,000 views in a few short weeks. From there M4SONIC upped the ante and posted his next video ‘Virus’ by playing not one but two launchpads simultaneously. Living up to it’s name, the track was infectious with 1,000,000 views in less than 10 days, the rest is history. His combined decade of classical music training and an endless creative edge (cultivated at a young age) help him create songs and performances that few other artists in the scene could be capable of. Unlike many launchpad artists, who load full tracks to the device and allow the programming to let the tracks sync together, M4SONIC loads short sound burst and samples to each individual key and plays the Launchpad as if it’s a square dance piano; something that really needs to be seen to be believed, but even then, it’s difficult to comprehend. M4SONIC has spread his talents across the world online with over 530,000 Facebook fans, 667,000 YouTube subscribers and an astonishing 90,000,000 Youtube video views; whilst also playing live to thousands at an abundance of major music festivals and tours including Tomorrowworld, Mysteryland, Stereosonic, Sun City Festival and Vans Warped Tour. Most notably however, he invaded the brains of almost every human on the planet in 2013, by somewhat accidentally writing the global smash hit ‘The Fox’. Love it or hate it, the track has raked in over 672,000,000 views; a number which continues to rise to this day. After taking a brief hiatus from the scene to hone his incredible craft and work privately with some big name brands (such as Google and Pringles) the King of the Launchpad has returned. In the midst of creating new collaborations with huge artists, creating continuous YouTube content and releasing his own downloadable Launchpad projects (to teach his fans the method behind his button pushing madness), he has also launched his own record label, Global League. No small feat for a guy who was intended to be ‘taking a break’. With a plethora of fresh new music ready to drop on the ears of his adoring fan base and live performances not to be missed, 2017 is set to be huge for this enthusiastic young artist. At only 6 years old M4SONIC started experimenting on the piano. Unable to read music at the time, his eagerness to create was evident even at this young age. Now, 19 years later, with 10 years classical training in piano under his belt he has not lost this experimental edge but he has swapped the piano for a Novation launchpad. His first Mashup – “Weapon” samples 15 tracks, from some of his favourite artists; Deadmau5, Skrillex, Nero, Porter Robinson and Knife Party. By using a drum rack to launch samples that are < 2 seconds in length the mashup has a truly original sound. Unlike Launchpad prodigy Madeon who generally uses the “trigger” function to cue and launch tracks that sync with each other as the launchpad buttons are pressed, M4SONIC wanted his live performances to replicate the experience of producing the music on an instrument so he uses the “user 1” setting, which enables the user to play each sound as the pad is pressed. This setting relies on frenetic hand activity, muscle memory, and timing. If he isn’t touching the pads, no sound is coming out, making it a truly instrumental electronic performance. He uploaded a self made video to YouTube on July 10th, 2012 of his mashup “Weapon” under the moniker M4SONIC, and within less than 3 weeks the video had received 1,000,000 views. Subsequent videos of Skrillex’s “Bangarang” and solo demos have received similar acclaim. In his next video “Virus”, uploaded 6th December 2012, he upped the ante and introduced a 2nd launchpad in a totally original composition. The track was infectious with 1,000,000 views in less than 10 days! Nick has released 4 videos via YouTube. In the last 6 months, these videos have a cumulative total of over 88,000,000 views to date for this YouTube sensation. Now developing his new live show and releasing new original tracks, M4SONIC is an artist to watch for 2017… https://m4sonic.com.au/about/ Judge Cuts M4SONIC's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS01 consisted of performing his track "Virus". JayDK, Cards, guest judge Thomas, Pennies, and Usagi all gave them standing ovations. M4SONIC's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Category:Acts Category:Instrumentalists Category:FS Acts Category:FS Instrumentalists Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FS Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers